ufscfandomcom-20200213-history
Unfavorable Semicircle Wikia
Welcome to the Unfavorable Semicircle Wikia Welcome! Please contribute your knowledge, theories, and information! If you are a moderator on the Unfavorable Semicircle subreddit, you're welcome to become a moderator here too. About Unfavorable Semicircle Unfavorable Semicircle is the name of a YouTube channel posting strange videos. On the 5th of April 2015 a YouTube channel named Unfavorable Semicircle started uploading strange videos, inspiring a community, primarily on Reddit, to solve the mystery behind it. Rules for posting * Must be detailed and informative. Provide as much information as you can. * Accurate information. Only use information that has been confirmed, unless it is in a "theories" section of the page! * Do not show any bias towards information on any page. Remember, people within the UFSC community often disagree on theories. For example, don't post something like this: "/u/hellajt's theory is better, because blah blah blah" or "this channel is definitely aliens because blah blah blah". Instead, show evidence and suggest the information as a possible theory, not a fact. * Again, show evidence! '''No vague statements should be made without proof from a '''credible source or with valid logic. * If a theory or statement is a confirmed fact, you MUST show how it's confirmed! Discoveries and experiments should be repeatable and show the process of how they were discovered. * If you're unsure whether you should post something, don't do it! It is best to leave out information that may not be true than to fill the wiki with useless garbage that is false. * Do not post anything that could sway opinions one way or another without logic and evidence. * Be polite in your language. * Use common sense. * Proofread before posting! Spelling and grammar errors make the wiki look less credible, and therefore making it useless to others. * Please remember, theories about this being the work of aliens are not accepted unless you have resonable proof! Please do not try and create pages about this. Violation of these rules can and likely will lead to deletion of the page or reversal of changes made to the page. Useful Links * The Unfavorable Semicircle subreddit - Main place for discussion involving UFSC. * UnfavorableSemicircle.com - Maintained by reddit user its_safer_indoors. It has some information on the homepage, but is mainly for the database. The database contains a searchable list of every video on both YouTube accounts, as well as all of the tweets since Sat Mar 19 2016 05:22:16 UTC. * Original UFSC YouTube channel - Empty since the account was terminated. * New UFSC YouTube channel * UFSC Twitter * UFSC Google+ Profile * You can download a large chunk of the videos that were preserved from the original (and now deleted) YouTube channel here - The .7z compressed file is 300 MB, but the size after extraction is 7.5 GB. Contains 77442 files. Due to errors while saving the files, a few files contain the audio only and some may contain the video only. Be careful when extracting these files, as you should when unzipping any compressed file archive. * Links to download/listen to audio: RETIO CLEAN AUDIO https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4l-0sWAjMrXLTJ6WHdZdW9FYUE/edit WINGSET CLEAN AUDIO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NEhcw6xe_g&feature=youtu.be LONE CLEAN AUDIO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zl5K7Xs9jtA ZUFCHO CLEAN AUDIO https://soundcloud.com/shadowmorphyn/zufcho-rightonly/s-I13a4 https://www.dropbox.com/s/7amym8myfi56leq/ZUFCHO%20Cleaned%20Up.wav?dl=0 https://soundcloud.com/piecat/zufcho-left-channel LIMIT AUDIO (FULL) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/6064248/UFSC/LIMIT/%E2%99%90LIMIT%20-%20full%20audio.mp3 LIMIT AUDIO (CLIPPED) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xK1ykxOfP00&feature=youtu.be LOCK (Has audio in it) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp-X9o_Ko6U Category:Browse